Journey To The Past
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Raven works with an autistic kid who wants to give his mother a special gift for Mothers Day Please note this is AU and Eddie is the kid and Chelsea is the mother. Part 1 of 2


Disclaimer: I don't own THAT'S SO RAVEN and it is an AU story

* * *

The chapter before chapter One

"How do I look," Raven asked. She was going to her job today and she had a feeling something big was going to happen.  
"You look great Raven," Cory said. Raven smiled and hugged her little brother. As much as they fought and then fought a lot she loved Corey and she knew Cory loved her.  
"Oh Raven before you go can I get some advise from you? Sophie has been really mad at me lately."  
"Why do you think that is," Raven asked.  
"I don't know," Cory said, "she says I haven't been paying attention to her but I play with her sometimes."  
"Cory she's our cousin and she looks up to you," Raven said, "When you were supposed to be babysitting her you were busy with your girlfriend."

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey Chelsea," Raven greeted her boss and friend.

"Oh hi Raven," Chelsea said smiling.  
All of a sudden Raven got a vision. But it was not like one she had ever gotten before. This one made no sense to her at all.

"Raven," Chelsea said waving her hand in front of Raven's face, "You okay?"

* * *

Chapter Two

Raven snapped out of her vision.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I'm fine. How's Eddie doing?"  
Eddie was Chelsea's son. He was autistic and couldn't speak.

"He's doing pretty well," Chelsea said.

"Give him a hug for me okay? Tell him I love him."  
Raven had been working with Eddie on and off for awhile.

"Actually I would like for you to work with him today," Chelsea said, "He misses you as much as you miss him."

"I would love to," Raven said, "When is he getting here?"  
Just then the door closed. It was Eddie

* * *

Chapter Three

Eddie ran to give Raven a hug when he saw her.  
_Hi Raven, _he typed into his Ipad.  
"Hey Eddie," Raven said, "So what do you want to do today."  
_I want to work on solve the mystery project_, Eddie typed into his Ipad.  
"What's that," Chelsea asked. Raven briefly explained it to her.  
"Oh," Chelsea said, "Sounds good." She left the room.  
_Raven can you keep a secret?  
_"Sure," Raven replied. Eddie shut the door and locked it.  
_"Mother's Day is coming up," _Eddie typed, _"And there are two things I really want to give her more then anything.  
_"What's that," Raven asked.  
_"I want to learn to talk so that I can tell her I love her," _Eddie typed, _"And I want to bring daddy back. She misses him a lot."  
"_"Sounds good," Raven said wondering how the hell they were going to do the second part of it, "Lets start with the first idea. Did you know that talking is really about putting sounds together. Lets start with something simple. Let's try your name." Eddie grinned and nodded.  
"Eddie is Eh Dee"  
"EH DEE," Eddie said  
"High five," Raven said high fiving him, "Now put it together."  
"EHDEE," Eddie sounded out.  
"Great. Now lets do it again but say it without sounding it out. Let's try one more time. I know you can do it."  
"Eddie," Eddie said, "Eddie! EDDIE." Raven hugged him.  
"That was so good," she told him, "I am so proud of you."  
_Thank you, _Eddie typed in Raven took an apple out of her bag.  
"What's that," she asked.  
_"Apple," _he typed in  
"Apple is AAP PULL" Raven told him  
"Aap pull," Eddie said  
"Now try it all together."  
"AAPPULL," Eddie said.  
"Great," Raven replied, "Now again without sounding it out"  
"Apple," Eddie said grinning

* * *

"Hey Chelsea," Raven said, "Can you come here a second? Eddie wants to show you what he learned today."

"Sure," Chelsea said.

"Great. Eddie what's you're name," Raven began

"Eddie," Eddie said verbally.

"Honey that's so great," Chelsea said hugging her son.

"What's this?"

"Apple," Eddie said pointing to the apple.

"Great job buddy," Raven said, "And who is she?" Raven pointed to Chelsea.

"Moooom," Eddie said.

"Great. Say that again without sounding it out

"Mom," Eddie said. Chelsea looked wide-eyed at Raven.

* * *

Chapter Four

"I don't believe this," she whispered to her, "You taught him to talk."

"Okay last one," Raven said, "Eddie tell your mommy what you were trying to tell him"

"I LOVE YOU MOM," Eddie said proudly.  
Chelsea's reaction was one of amazement. She could not stop crying.

_Mommy don't be sad, _Eddie typed in_  
_  
"Honey," Chelsea said hugging her son, "I'm not sad. Mommy's crying because she's happy. I'm really proud of you baby"  
Eddie smiled.

"Raven," Chelsea asked, "are you okay? You spaced out again."

"Eddie," Raven said, "Go get a cookie. You did really well."

"Tank you," Eddie said  
Raven hugged him again.

"Chelsea," Raven asked, "Did Kevin even sit by Eddie's bed when he was two and sleeping and stroke his hair?"

"Of course," Chelsea said,  
"Most fathers do that sort of thing."

"You had a little girl too once didn't you," Raven asked.

"Tonya told you about Kelsey?"

* * *

Final Chapter

Raven nodded.  
"She lived an hour," Chelsea explained.  
"Geez Chelse I am so sorry," Raven said. Chelsea smiled gently.  
"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, "I know Kelsey is in a better place."  
"Was that before Eddie or after?"  
"A few years before," Chelsea said, "Kelsey would have been turning 17 now."  
"That will be the door," Raven said, "You are definitely going to want to get it."  
"Why who is it?" Chelsea asked The doorbell rang.

Stay tuned for the sequel ONCE UPON A DECEMBER


End file.
